TeamUDF Let's Plays
TeamUDF has been uploading videos to his channel since September 2008. He started out with a few silent Oblivion mod reviews, and over time his uploaded footage has spanned many different genres and systems. All his Let's Plays are listed here. Expect this page to be updated extremely sporadically. The Legend of Zelda * A Link to the Past (200% Speed) * Skyward Sword * Twilight Princess (Three-Heart Challenge) * Breath of the Wild * Link's Awakening (Switch) Zelda Classic and ROM hacks * Parallel Worlds * The Hero of Dreams * Zelda's Birthday * Dawn to Twilight * Rise of Ganon * Engage to Zeldawock * Goddess of Wisdom * End of Time DX * Light of the Heavens DX * Link's Birthday DX * The Darknut Within * Ibuprofen * In the Lost Kingdom of the Banana Blood God * The Hero's Memory * Savior of Souls * Parallel Remodel * Depressive Donuts * Link's New Technicolor World * Royaldarkness Remastered * The Greatest Rescue * The Neverending Fantasy * Yeto's Quest (Unfinished?) * Mario Quest * Summoning War * Golvellius * Brock Lesnar.qst * A Link to the Past Randomizer (Various Runs) * Hylian Legacy * Various short demos * Secrets of the Past * Quest 744 * Linked Seasons * Zelda: Dawn of Seasons Demo * Melvin the Moblin (Canceled) * The Glory Squad (Canceled) * Temples of Turmoil * Block Madness * Ocarina of Time Randomizer (Various Runs) * Dark Fairy's Curse (Cancelled) Oblivion Mods * Tears of the Fiend * Servant of the Dawn * Gates to Aesgaard Episode 2 * An-Arane Cey * Elsweyr, the Deserts of Anequina * The Dungeons of Ivellon * Battle for Morrowind * Fight for Castle Ravenpride * Romuska Fantasy Store * Frostcrag Reborn * The Lost Spires * Adash: City of Magic * Ruined-Tail's Tale * Malevolent * Mannimarco Resurrection--Light and Darkness * The Heart of the Dead * The Well of Minlorada * The Oubliette * Return of Shadows (Chapter 1) * Trials of the Nine * Haunted House * Llarssys * Imperial Legion Faction Mod Beta * Armageddon Short Mod Reviews * Unholy Cathedral * Apachii Heroes Store * 28 Days and a Bit Later * Various Tower mods * Recommended mods * Player-owned home mods * Midas Magic * World of Warcraft mods Skyrim mods * Wyrmstooth * Moonpath to Elsweyr * Super Skyrim Bros * Various smaller mods Minecraft * Minecraft Season 1 * Minecraft Season 2 * Minecraft Worlds * Minecraft Multiplayer with Subscribers Other LPs * Starcraft 2 Wings of Liberty * Mass Effect 2 * Tribes Ascend * Mass Effect 3 * Random Horror * Halo Reach Multiplayer * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Super Bomberman * Super Bomberman 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duels * Prince of Persia (2008) (cancelled) * Elder Scrolls Online * Evoland * The Walking Dead season 1 * The Walking Dead season 2 * WWE 2k14 Universe Mode * Left 4 Dead 2 * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Portal * Portal 2 * The Binding of Isaac * Dungeon Defenders * WWE 13 Universe Mode * Halo Anniversary * Hyrule Warriors (Cancelled) * Fallout 4 (REEEEE) * SOMA * Garry's Mod ** Trouble in Terrorist Town ** Murder ** Prop Hunt * Super Mario Maker * Robocraft * Invisible Inc * Splinter Cell * Super Smash Bros Wii U (Smash Wii UDF) * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (interactive) (Cancelled) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (interactive) * Five Nights at Freddy's * Sins of the Prophets * Dead Island Riptide * Payday 2 * Outlast * Halo 4 * Legend of Grimrock 2 (Cancelled) * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth (and Afterbirth, Afterbirth +) * RPG Maker MV * Guild of Dungeoneering * Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen * Bioshock (Canceled) * Prince of Persia (2008) (hiatus) * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (With Jubbz) * WWE 2K17 (With Jubbz) ** See PDW * Tabletop Simulator (Stream only) * Stellaris * To the Moon * Cards Against Humanity (Stream only) * Mario Party 2 (Stream only) * Mario Party 3 (Stream only) * Mario Party 7 (Stream only) * Duelist of the Roses (One shot) * Goldeneye Source (Stream only) * GTA V (Stream only) * Star Wars Battlefront 2 (2005) (Stream only) * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC (With Jubbz) * Sonic Mania * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky the 3rd (With Jubbz) (Cancelled) * LiEat (On Hiatus) * WWE 2K18 (With Jubbz) ** See PDW * Bastion * A Hat in Time * Assassin's Creed: Origins * Slay the Spire (Stream only) * Stardew Valley (Stream only) * Sonic CD * Prince of Persia (2008) (FINALLY) * Deus Ex: Human Revolution Director's Cut (Stream only) * Evoland 2 (Cancelled) * Helen's Mysterious Castle * Ara Fell (Hiatus) * Gurumin, A Monstrous Tale (Hiatus) * Warhammer: Vermintide 2 (With Grunt) (Cancelled) * SCP: Secret Laboratory (With The Multiplayer Crew) * Super Mario Maker 2 (Stream Only) * Skyborn * Observer (Stream Only) Category:Stoof